To share everything
by purepassion
Summary: This is an M rated story for a reason ;). One night, two couples and two pills and lot of action.


**Hey guys, let me know if you liked it. Purepassion**

"You got to be kidding me!" the blond girl with the odangos on top of her head shrieked as she stormed out of the room. "I will not sleep in the same room with him for one week."

Her four friends ran after her leaving the guys to stare after them.

"Usagi, stop!" Minako caught her hand and turned her around "Why do you make such a big deal out of this? It's not like you need to sleep next to the devil."

"Urgh" Usagi let out a low groan "We can't stand each other; we do nothing but yell and curse when we are in the same room, and now you want to put us together in the same bed? We will kill each other."

"Don't be such a baby." Rei told her sternly "You will survive."

"But…" she started to argue, but was cut off.

"No buts." Ami cut in "We all accepted that whatever the dare is, we are going to do it."

"Easy for you to say" Usagi growled as she remembered what dares the others received "So, you can't study" she said pointing at Ami who looked mortified of the thought to don't touch her precious books "You need to go on a date with Jadeite" she turned to Rei.

"Yes, with that annoying kid, who thinks he is funny, but you don't hear me complaining all the time."

"Makoto, you were dared to fight Nephrite, which I doubt would be fair towards him, and I know you are looking forward to it." At her words Makoto only smiled while she clenched her hands together.

"And you…" Usagi frowned looking at Minako "You were dared to cook!"

"You say it like it is a piece of cake, but you know I don't cook. Makoto isn't even allowed to help me." Minako whined.

"I think your dare is more our punishment." Rei shook her and everyone else laughed.

It seemed that Usagi had calmed down and she was accepting the fact that she will sleep in the same bed with Mamoru. As she walked back in the house her friends looked at each other and grinned.

"The plan is in motion." Makoto smirked at the others as they followed her inside.

"If this doesn't work, nothing will." Rei shook her head.

The girls walked back in the house and discretely signaled the guys that everything is okay and the plan can continue. The volume of the music was turned up higher and drinks were handed out. Neither Mamoru nor Usagi had noticed when Zoicite slipped a pill in their drinks before handing it to them. They both drank it quickly and with that they sealed their fate.

As time passed by and the clock hit midnight both Usagi and Mamoru were looking at each other with different eyes.

`What is wrong with me? `Mamoru questioned in thought, as he found himself again measuring Usagi's body. He groaned when she started to dance provocatively. He stood there frozen as he watched her moving her hands over her body, caressing it. As her hands moved down on her side and slipped over her abdomen, he wished that it was his hands on her body. His body ached for him to touch her and as he closed his eyes, a flash of her face came to his mind. He could see her with her eyes shut, mouth partly open, panting and begging for more. `What the heck?` It was not news to him that he found her attractive, but they never managed to get passed their childish bickering. But he could always control himself; he never experienced this raw need of his body, which he couldn't control. He was drawn out of his musing by whistling and shouting. His jaw dropped when he saw Usagi on the table, on her knees, holding her hair with her hands up high, moving her body to the rhythm. He just stood there and watched as Usagi slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. Her hands then moved to the back of skirt and freed herself from its restraints. She continued to dance no only wearing her black panties and bra. She was covered only partly by the shirt which was hanging down her shoulders. He looked around the room and saw that Kunzite and Minako were the only ones left in the room and they were approaching them. He had never seen them act like this before. Their eyes were full of passion and he could tell that they were trying to restrain themselves not to jump on each other right there and then. As they stopped in front of them, Kunzite put his arms around her waist, than one of his hands travelled up her stomach and rested on her breast, squeezing it. Minako let out a moan and turned her head so she could kiss the neck of his lover. Mamoru just stared at their little show then cleared his throat.

"Don't you think this is a little inappropriate?" he asked eyeing the two.

Minako just laughed at his question and his eyes went huge in his head when she grabbed his cock through his pants. "What I think is inappropriate is that you are standing here when you should be satisfying Usagi."

"Are you out of your mind?" Mamoru asked pushing her hand away and looking at Kunzite. He was afraid of his reaction, but he just smiled at him as he pushed the t-shirt Minako was wearing over her breast together with her bra and started to massage her as both of them looked him in the eye. "I think it would be time to explain Mamoru what this means." Minako said before he pushed her lips on Mamoru's, whirled around and went to the table where Usagi was still dancing.

"Kunzite…"

"Don't look at me like that, we are young and we enjoy ourselves."

"Your girlfriend grabbed my cock, you undressed her in front of me, technically inviting me to touch her. Are you crazy?"

"We love the girls, but we are all very passionate beings. It all started the first time when we came to this lake. The girls prepared a striptease show for us and they got kind of carried away. They started to touch each other. We were shocked too, but they said they were good friends who would share everything together even their men. At first we thought that it would bother us, to see them having sex with others, but it really doesn't. It is exciting for me to see that Minako is being fucked by Nephrite, while she is licking Ami."

"That is…" Mamoru started to say, but his eyes cut sight of Usagi and Minako and he felt like he was going to explode.

"This only happens here, and stays here. We never talk about it outside of these walls. At home we are the normal couples." He smirked at Mamoru's expression and turned to watch the show himself.

Minako sat down behind Usagi and pulled her against her body. She first pulled down her shirt and threw it in the direction of the guys, than she pushed her hair to the side and started kiss her neck while her hands snacked between them and she unclasped her bra, pushing it away from Usagi's body, freeing her breasts. Then her hands started to massage her breasts, pinching the nipples, kissing down her shoulders. She moved from behind Usagi and pushed her down to the table, positioning her in a way that everything which they did would be visible for the other two occupants of the room. They started to kiss, explore each other's body with their hands and then suddenly Minako pulled away and moved her mouth over her breast licking one nipple and massaging the other one with her hand. As she did this she looked up at Usagi who had her eyes closed, her mouth open. She looked at Mamoru and with a smirk she moved one hand to Usagi's mouth and put two fingers in it. As the fingers entered her mouth, Usagi gave out a loud moan as she started to suck down hard on Minako's fingers.

"As you can see she is not that little innocent girl anymore" Kunzite breathed out. Mamoru turned to look at him, and saw only than that he had his cock out of his pants and was massaging it. "She is not a virgin either, she had sex with the girls several times already. She is a feisty one and hard to satisfy."

"Did you all fuck her already?" Mamoru asked between clenched teethes while he watched as Minako moved her hand from Usagi's mouth, sit up between her legs and pushed her hand which Usagi was sucking down her shorts and started to finger herself. He was amazed to see Usagi sit up and lick Minako's breast while pushing down her shorts together with the panties.

"Only the girls did." Kunzite replied never taking his eyes off the two girls. "We agreed not to touch her before you did, but you sure took your time."

"What the hell gave you the idea that I want to or that she wants me to?" Mamoru yelled back.

"Oh, please. We leave in the same house. I saw the girls who leave in the morning from you. Some of them even told me that you called them Usagi during the fuck." Kunzite told him "Minako also told me that Usagi was always telling them how she would like you to just push her against the wall and fuck her until she couldn't stand on her two legs."

A cry of pleasure made them look at the girls, and Mamoru was shocked to see that Usagi was between Minako's legs licking her and fingering her. Minako's leg was between her legs and she rubbed herself against it. Minako's head fell back for a moment, moaning, but then it moved in their direction "Enjoying the show?" At her words Usagi looked at them without stopping her fingering and moved up to kiss the mouth of Minako.

"There is still more to come." She moved her hands down on the other girl's body. The two shared a look and Minako turned to them "Although we do enjoy this, it would be even better if we could have a man here too."

Kunzite started to move towards them pulling on his clothes "We waited until now, but you need to decide. If you don't touch her, I for sure will."

Mamoru just stood there and watched as Kunzite approached them, kissed Minako harshly, and put two fingers in her, pumping her. Usagi was kissing her breasts, her fingers travelling down her own body, until it disappeared in her panties. Kunzite put his hands on her legs and started to travel upwards, while he was looking to Mamoru to see his reaction. His hands travelled past her panties, up her stomach, stopping before he reached her breasts. Since there was no signal from Mamoru, he cupped one of her breasts and started to massage it. In the meanwhile Minako moved away from him with a wink and went to Mamoru. He just stood there watching Kunzite caress Usagi's body, while Minako undressed him. When she was finished, she looked him in the eye "Don't fight it. This is the effect of the pills."

"What pills?" he asked her while her mouth started to travel down his neck.

"We gave you and Usagi some pills, so you can loosen up a bit" she told him flatly, took his hands and pulled him over to the other two. By now Usagi was on her back with Kunzite next to her, his lips attached to one of her breasts while his other hand was moving down her stomach. He didn't care anymore, it seemed he didn't even hear what Minako told him. He went to Usagi, pulled her hip to his face, ripped her panties off and buried his face in her pussy. He ate her up, sucking, licking, biting her, pushing his tongue inside of her. The room was filled with her scream and he wanted to hear more. He pushed two fingers inside of her making her squirm under his touch. He looked up to see that Kunzite was still attached to her breasts while his lower body was turned towards Minako who was giving him a blow job. All of sudden he felt the urge to grab Minako and just show his finger in to her also. Kunzite sensing the change in Mamoru, looked at him "We can do whatever you like." He didn't need any more encouraging. He pulled back Kunzite too with him, leaving the two girls on the floor grunting. He pulled them next to each other and pushed two fingers into them. His head fell back enjoying their wetness. In the meantime Kunzite went to their heads and Minako continued with the blowjob, Usagi also joining in.

"I need more" Usagi managed to say between her moans, and all of sudden she found herself on the table, on her belly, with Mamoru pushing his cock inside her. She screamed out and begged for a faster pace. Kunzite was already up against the wall with Minako going just as fast as they were. After an hour of hard sex, the four were sitting on the again, exhausted.

"We should move to the bed." Mamoru said looking at the girl who was sitting on his lap. "It will be more comfortable there."

She just nodded, but didn't make a move to get up. He chuckled and took her in his arms and left the room.

"I hope you are not sorry for what happened down stairs." Usagi said as he placed her down on the bed.

"It was strange, but I got to admit it was the best sex of my life." Mamoru said then pulled her close giving her a passionate kiss.


End file.
